Trustworthy
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: Ever since their wedding night together he had felt a connection to her, his mind able to sense her every thought and emotion. It hadn't bothered him until one day he felt something he didn't like. Like a hidden instinct something arose in him. He would w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or GT and I never will.

* * *

Chichi listened intently to the man before her, his long, silky blonde hair swaying with every movement of his head. His eyes a blue so deep and pure that the clearest of oceans envied its glory and his body close to that of a god. He was a tall, powerful young man, slightly older than her but obviously loaded with cash as the tight designer clothing he wore would never be afforded by any old person. When her old time friend Jerrik had asked to meet up with his long lost princess she had never imagined the small, nerdy, messy looking boy she had known to appear like this. As children he had played many a game with her, being her closest friend at the time and the only man other than Goku who she would trust with her life. 

As they grew the two of them had gotten closer and closer, their games getting less and less as talking had been more of a priority that both had enjoyed but never had she fallen for him as he had her. Soon the fine line between love and hate became finer as he would constantly remind her of his love for her, his dreams to marry and have children with her. In a spur of anger she had told him that she could never feel that for him, that she had only ever wanted to be friends and he seemed not to appreciate that. For months they did not speak a word to each other, her last words being a hateful goodbye as his family unexpectedly left for a new life.

Although angry she had always regretted falling out with him, she had never had another friend like him for the rest of her life, no one to play games with her and to talk about whatever they wanted and after her father went slightly bad she had assumed that she would never have friends like that again. It was then that she had met a handsome young man with a long brown tail, her prince charming who would one day come and sweep her off her feet and take her on many glorious adventures. Of course as she grew her desires for Goku and what he would take her on had changed and she had completely forgotten about the messy little boy who had taken care of her in her lonely young age.

But now he sat before her, telling her of his life and how he had accomplished everything he had ever dreamed of doing but how deep down he had always felt empty without that blushing little girl to pull him out of the holes he fell down. Smiling Chichi looked into her coffee, surprised to see a light blush forming delicately over her cheeks as he laughed at her, his larger more muscular hand holding hers.

"So your highness, tell me off your wonderful life, of your mansions, your glorious life style and the wonderful parties you hold" His voice was deep, sexily deep and each tooth in his mouth shone perfectly as they caught the light.

"Well my life has changed dramatically since you last spoke with me Jerrik. I don't live in a mansion; instead I have a nice little house in the forests of Mt. Pazou. I have enough money to keep me alive and I usually keep to myself these days, I never did like those huge parties Daddy used to hold. Of course I visit him in his castle but I do prefer my little home." She smiled at him as he sat silently with an unimpressed look upon his face.

"But Chichi you're a princess, you should be living in amazing mansions, be wearing splendid silken gowns and have hundreds of men and women waiting upon you within seconds of your call. Your beauty and divinity should be shown where ever you go as every mere commoner should bow down to you." Laughing she watched him sip his own drink. "I mean why give up all your riches and royalty to go live in squalor like a common peasant."

"Because if I use your language, I married a common peasant and the life he led seemed more appealing that the life I did." Sighing she dreamt of her husband as he exercised happily in the front yard, angry with the man before her for stating that she live like a peasant, she knew that she would always be happier this way and have the love of her knight in shining armour, the man of her dreams, than live a life full of wealth and power with no Goku to live like that beside her.

"Your married?" Eyes wide Jerrik watched the daydreaming princess with surprise, his heart sinking slightly as once again the one who haunted his dreams drifted father from him.

"Oh yes to a wonderful man, he is so kind and caring, stronger than any other man on the planet and with the purest of hearts." Turning her attentions back to Jerrik she was soon met with a fake smile, his disappointment clear in his eyes as she listened to him sigh angrily.

Aware that both had finished their drinks Jerrik stood abruptly, his coat now being pulled off the back of his chair and his hands motioning Chichi to come with him. Quickly piling the two coffee cartons and the empty packets of their small snacks Chichi followed him, her hands juggling the tray as she also carried her numerous shopping bags. Once her table was cleaned and worth leaving she gently jogged up to the waiting man, his arms soon wrapped around her shoulders in an uncomfortable atmosphere that Chichi felt obliged to accept for the moment as he guided her around many more shops.

Conversations and laughter Chichi hadn't experienced in a long time flew the time by; happy that a day she had suspected to be horrid had been a splendid relaxation she needed. Jerrik seemed to be a perfect gentleman: polite and adequate, his manners well trained and his intelligence higher than even hers. For once Chichi felt she could speak like a higher class person and in a conversation not deprived of reason and morals. However looking upon her clock she would soon have to leave, she knew that he husband would be awaiting her return and although she was somewhat sad to leave she too awaited her return to Goku with eagerness.

"Well thanks so much Jerrik I have had a wonderful day but I'm afraid I'm going to have to head off home now, my husband will be wondering where I've gotten to." With a giggle she turned to walk away, surprised at the hand that now lay upon her wrist. Gasping she found herself abruptly turned around, her small confused body pressed tightly to his muscular chest as his face inched closer to hers, his lips finally meeting hers in a passionate seal and her hands coming to gently hold his face.

* * *

Shining brightly the sun lit up all the land with a loving blaze, along the paths the children skipped happily, ice creams in their hands as their parents chatted lovingly together. Friends sat in café windows chilled drinks and small sandwiches in their hands as they too chatted peacefully. In the parks and the streets, the countryside and the city all of the area seemed to be in happiness that only a sudden rainfall could break. Sitting in her car she would watch them as she drove past, a deep feeling of regret and guilt in her stomach as she drove to her unsuspecting husband. 

Jerrik had surprised her when he planted those soft lips upon hers and when he did she couldn't resist that hold he seemed to have on her. But she had a man in her life already and she should have pulled straight back again, slapping him for his intrusion of her privacy and refusing to see him again but she hadn't. She had kissed him back with as much passion as he had shown her, her knees weakened slightly under his gaze and had arranged to meet him again tomorrow whilst she did her grocery shopping.

She wasn't sure she could even look at her husband anymore, there was no way she was going to tell him and as long as she didn't she would never be able to be with him the way she used to. But with every thought of Jerrik and his long golden hair she felt that intense shiver run through her body, the way he kissed her and how he spoke of everything he would give her. The riches he would spend on her and the pampering of royalty that she deserved would be his command when asked, unlike her life now…as a common peasant.

Speeding along the highway her mind drifted, her abdomen in a flutter every time she thought of the meeting tomorrow would bring. Pressing down the accelerator she watched her humble domed home zoom into view, her husband no where to be seen as she parked the vehicle clumsily along side the house and soon began unloading the innumerable amount of thing bought at the mall today. Juggling around six bags in each hand and a few in her mouth she scrambled to open the door, her foot eventually kicking it open as it hit the wall inside roughly.

Wobbling slightly as her body became off-balance she waddled up the stairs and towards her bedroom, dropping them on the floor she turned around. Surprised to find her husband angrily glared at the floor of their bedroom and his fingers slowly tore into the material of their bed sheet as he clutched it tightly. A deep territorial growl coming through his gritted teeth as she stood panicked. Looking up suddenly she watched his eyes soften immediately, a huge smile upon his face as he stood and raced towards her.

"CHICHI!" She couldn't suppress the squeal as he scooped her up into his arms and into a tight loving hug, uncomfortable with him after what had happened as she tried to slip away with little success.

"I missed you babe, how was shopping?" As was usual his handsome face was encrusted with a large smile, her smile. The smile that he used only on her, the one that melted her heart and could make her do anything he bid. Dejected and extremely upset she backed away from him, his smile fading as she turned her back on him and began to unpack.

"It was good Goku, why don't…." With little time she found Goku soon hanging over her, his head in the bags she had placed upon the floor, smiling as he viewed what was in their with anticipation, like a child would when looking for sweets upon a parents return from shopping.

"What did ya buy?" His smile increased as she yanked the bags away from him and put them to her other side. "What have you got to hide honey? You always show me what you got, always?" With these words his puppy like eyes came out, Chichi's insides doing flip-flops as she watched the display of adorable persuasion. Sighing loudly she removed the contents of her bags and revealed each item to Goku, smiling with a blush as he complemented each and every product. Faster than lightning she found his lips on hers, the kiss soft and gentle as his hands pulled her in for a closer hug, his lips moving so he could lovingly rub his cheek against her before he stood.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. I'll leave you to pack away, I'm going for a bath…I love you" With a kiss to the cheek he left the room slowly, shutting the door behind him as he left her alone in the room. It was strange how he felt inside, the anger and undeniable hatred that had risen within him moments before she must have left the mall. It wasn't for Chichi no, although he did feel slightly angry and protective over her. It was someone else, someone who he couldn't identify but still his heart beat with angered despises, when he had first got the feeling it had taken him every nerve in his body not to fly down to the mall and deal with whatever it was that was aggravating him via Chichi.

Ever since his wedding night Goku had felt a strong connection to Chichi, able to sense her emotions and thoughts, her actions, her pains and pleasures. And that was what enraged him today; he had missed her so much he felt he had to keep a constant eye on her Ki. She had been relaxed for the entire day, her mind at ease as she obviously enjoyed her time at the mall but towards the end of her stay he noticed a feeling he never expected or wanted to sense within her when she was away from home: Pleasure, not the fun kind of pleasure but the sexual kind, she was lost in a happiness she didn't want and with each new rise in passion that he felt arise in her his mind seemed to loose all control, an instinct within him screaming for him to go down there and bring her home.

Listening intently to the water that fell from the taps his innocent mind soon became confused. Bulma had spoken of this kind of feeling to him, when Yamcha had done something she didn't like behind her back and so maybe that was what Chichi was doing. He couldn't ask her in case he got everything all wrong and she was hurt at his comment but something inside him told him that he would have to keep his eyes on her, some how he no longer found her trustworthy.

TBC

Another story from me and I hope you all like the plot so far. I have noticed writing my stories on a print format you think hey wow I wrote loads, view it on web format it's half the size and your glee is soon crushed lol D I think this chapter was of reasonable size though. Anyway I will let you go and get on with your lives, see you soon and please review.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	2. Changes

The sun shone brightly into her eyes as she was greeted with the sweet songs of the morning birds, a romantic song of nature to awaken her for the new day that had dawned. Beside her her husband lay snoring quietly, his small nose screwed up in confusion about something even as he slept, a few more growls escaping his lips as he snuggled closer into her back, his face pressed as close as possible against her skin and his arms and legs spinning around here where they could as he sniffed the hair that dangled down her back.

The sun shone brightly into his eyes as he was disturbed by the annoying songs of the morning birds, he wished deeply that they would fly away or shut up so he could go back to sleeping with his beautiful wife in his arms. He liked doing that, the warm puffy blankets keeping them from the cold spring air as they hugged lovingly together, her sweet scent filling him as usual with a desire burning deep for her and her alone, her hair spilling like silk down her back as it tickled his muscular chest. It was heaven in his opinion.

Struggling against his hold Chichi squirmed in an attempt to escape him, rolling her eyes as he mumbled something incoherent into her back, his little lecture continuing as she lay waiting for him to finish and let go of her. He did this most mornings, as energetic as he was; the man was god damn lazy when it came to waking up in the morning, unless there was something to be had of course. Sighing Chichi gently stroked his hair, usually after a little struggling he would let her go, sulking in a joke as she left the room and soon after he would follow. But today he didn't seem to like the idea of letting her go as her pleas and shouts for him to get off were left unheard and his grip tightened.

Eventually after five minutes of non-stop squirming Goku got the message that she would rather be else where than nice and warm in bed with him and so letting her go he expressed this and turned over, his face buried in his pillow as he lay silently. She couldn't help but smile at him, it was his innocence and child like behaviour that she had fallen in love with and it was what made her Goku who he was. The excitement to meet Jerrik had backfired, an overwhelming guilt now alive in her heart as she watched her sleepy eyed husband plod down the stairs and sit at the table to talk to her, as he usually did.

"I love you." His voice was soft and low, his eyes bright and a small, luring smile was on his face. Turning around she looked at him, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows cocked up slightly in an attempt to question his motives, she wondered if he knew about yesterday, if someone told him. His behaviour had been slightly strange and he came out with things, words or actions that were not like his normal self.

"What brought that out?" Sighing she placed her mind back on the slowly frying pancakes that sizzled quietly before her, the heat rising and caressing her face.

"Well it's just that usually if I ask you to stay in bed with me you do and we sit and talk for a while. But you didn't want to so I thought I would tell you that I love you…You know, in case you forgot. And…" Out came the puppy eyes, his lips pouting as she allowed her strict body language she had on him to fall. "You forgot my good morning Kiss." Sighing she walked over to him, knowing that the schedule he was used to was falling due to yesterdays happenings and that maybe her happy go lucky husband was more in tune with things that she expected.

"Nope! It's too late now I'm up and now I'm going to have a bad day because you forgot my good morning kiss, I always get a good morning kiss." Crossing his arms he turned around and continued to sulk, her finger roughly pressing the back of his neck as she played along with him, laughing at him as he shook his head wildly. Sighing she walked back over to the cooker, her body swelling with that regret again as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"So what are you going to do today Goku? Not mope around the house waiting for me to come back again I hope?" Quickly she placed the huge plate of food in front of him, his mouth already full within a minute of her question being asked. She looked at his wide eyes and angry pouting lips as he swallowed the large amount of food in his mouth.

"Where are you going? I mean I knew you had a couple of hours grocery shopping later on but not that you were going away for the whole day again. What else are you doing? Can I come?" Taking off her apron Chichi sat opposite her husband, slowly placing her shoes upon her feet.

"I am going grocery shopping, there is a new shop that I want to look at and it is a little father than our regular one. You stay here and train you're always saying how you could do with fitting a little more in so now's your chance. I'll see you later on ok, you know my number if you need to ring me" Utterly gob smacked Goku watched her walking to the door, he had wanted to spend the morning with her and she had ruined that to begin with by getting out of bed and now she was leaving him to go shopping…AGAIN. Hand on the door handle she was met with a loud whine from her husband, his body now stood behind hers with an angry scowl visible.

"First you forget my good morning kiss and now I don't get a goodbye kiss. I'm sad today Chichi, I'm sad." Smiling lightly she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, his scowl not disappearing and his arms now wrapped tightly around her waist. She stared at him waiting for an answer.

"That wasn't my good bye kiss that was a peck on the cheek, now, I want my goodbye kiss." Smirking he took her face in his hands and passionately placed his lips on her soft ones, enjoying the taste of paradise as his tongue soon fought with hers, her hands not on his neck and head as they used to be but remaining by her sides as she enjoyed the thorough attention her husband was giving her. Pulling away he smiled at her and nudged his head in a symbol that she could leave, his mind completely concentrated upon her Ki as he watched the car back up and leave, suspicion all over his face.

Smiling Chichi walked up to the Jerrek shyly, her hands holding her small cloth handbag in front of her as he hugged her lightly, this time her eyes staring sadly at the floor. With his finger on her chin and the small massaging hands to her back she realised what it was she had seen yesterday, that glow in his eyes as he slowly reached in to kiss her, his hands a fire on her skin and her body once again alive with a passion. Swooning slightly her mind was met with the image of her husband, a loyal and loving man whose heart was the last thing she would ever dream of breaking and so abruptly she pulled away.

"What's wrong Chichi?" His voice was a low, husky whisper as he slammed her body closer to his.

"I can't do this, my husband it's not fair on him and I love him and if he ever knew about this it would break his heart. I could never be responsible for breaking his heart, I could never live with myself if I did" Sighing she tried to pull away from him, although upset that she was once again going to loose this man she felt more for the future upsets she would feel if she once again lost Goku.

"Well then if you don't want to hurt him or yourself. Just ensure he doesn't find out" Smirking he pushed his lips firmly onto hers and led her into the small grocery store, his hands tangled with hers as they walked around the shop together, the usual grocery she chose a familiar surrounding as she explained as to why she bought so much for a weekly shop, her heart sinking slightly as Jerrik constantly compared the life and husband she had now with what she could have with him. Whispering sexy toned voices into her ear of how he would never allow her to go shopping, that he would either do it himself or have his many servants do it for them and cook their dinner. He just couldn't believe what Chichi had taken her life into and knew that it would be easier to pull her out of it and back to him, for how many girls would give up all the riches in the world and a large house with many servants for a small house with an husband who eats more than an elephant. (A.N this is Jerrek's thoughts here, I would, along with many other obsessed female fans give up everything for a life with Goku lol drools)

The aisle was empty, her trolley running along freely as she placed the many objects neatly into the large trolley. Jerrek chatted happily away about the job he had and how she had to at least come and see it before she went home today, see what she had given up. As expected she had refused his offer the first time round but each plea and beg he gave her to come she came closer and closer to him, eventually saying yes and accepting the gentle kiss he gave her. Not liking her sad eyes as she pulled away and walked on.

"Stop thinking about him Chichi, he's nothing compared to what I can be, to what I can give you." Smiling he was surprised at the small flames of anger that grew in her eyes, stopping it by hugging her close and whispering romantic nothings into her ear, romantic nothings he was sure this husband of hers never said.

When he had planned to meet up with the princess of his childhood he had never expected her to be married. She was still in her late teens and of course he knew beauty would gain her a boyfriend but not a husband, boyfriends were a lot easier to get rid of than husbands. And if he knew anything about the way women worked and thought about and around him he knew it would not take long before he had his beautiful little princess between the bed sheets crying his name and removing her from that other man of hers. Chuckling to himself he pulled her back, his arms coming round hers to hold onto the handle bar of the trolley and pushed his body into hers, her body flinching slightly and a large blush formed upon her face.

Growling and shouting Goku beat the forest to a pulp, the passions of Chichi's body driving him insane as his workout was once again disturbed, he wanted anything but to go there and look, see what or who it was but his heart told him she would never go see another man for this when he was her mate. She had told him on their wedding night that what they had done was for them to do together and them alone, that it was a bad thing for a husband or a wife to go and do those things with another person. Even kissing another person in that way was wrong and even when she had explained this to him he had felt that jealous anger at even the thought of any other man touching his Chichi. She could trust him, he would never do that, he couldn't and all his life he would remain forever loyal to her but something told him that Chichi wasn't thinking the same way he was and this hurt.

The beast inside him roaring to be let out and to take control as once again it took every ounce of his strength to keep his body and mind in control over his instinct, he had to keep to himself for now, gather the evidence and come to a firm conclusion that could be backed up, that way if he was wrong it wouldn't make her as angry because he could just point out what it was that made him think that. Always explain yourself and let others explain themselves, a phrase Grandpa had used on him when he never explained what he was doing with more than one word.

That way he could explain his worries and intentions and Chichi could explain the real causes and the reasons why. With it now being late afternoon he had hoped she would be home now, but her fluctuating Ki never moved from where it was, it had done and she had travelled at a rather fast sped from the spot she had spent ages at and had then gone even further south of their mountain home. Now her Ki danced up and down more than anything, her passions and pleasures gaining more strength as Goku stood glued to the spot, his eyes intently watching the skies, his arms twitching and his legs moving slightly forwards as he snapped his body out of action and forced himself back onto a hard workout, his concentration still on his wife however.

It was another few hours before Chichi came home; she was giddy and happy to his surprise as she usually wasn't in a very good mood after shopping had finished. Once again coming into her home she found her husband glaring angrily and growling where he sat waiting for her, his behaviour continuing as she unpacked all the food and placed it in the right cabinets, it seeming as if he wasn't even aware of her entry. Dropping a can she watched his face snap up towards her, his features still angry and now slightly confused as he came and hugged her tightly, her sweet scent calming his nerves and emotions as he held her soft body in his arms.

Watching him she never moved to hug him back, afraid of what she had done today with Jerrek. It wasn't anything intense, in fact she had left his wonderful home before it could get that way, but they had still indulged in some deeper kissing around his home and gardens. The house was so big compared to what she had now but not the horrible big that her father's home had been. No his home was a large country home with huge garden filled with fountains and sweet smelling flowers, his walls were painted with expensive portraits and landscape paintings and the floor held the softest carpets she had ever felt. Coming home to her small now seemingly rough floors and dull walled home she felt slightly angered at what she deserved and didn't get. Goku saw the way she looked around their home, her eyes filled with disgust as the sparkling clean, brightly coloured and warm home he had known seemed to vanish before him with the look Chichi gave it, he thought she had liked their home. After all he had built it with his own hands to every command and design Chichi had given him.

Right now he wondered if the life they had together and what he was meant anything to her, whether she had realised she was wrong to marry him and had fallen out of love with him. He prayed to Kami she hadn't, he couldn't imagine his life ever being happy again if she was no longer there. To hold when he was sad, to laugh with when he was happy and to kiss when he was loving or passionate.

TBC

Another Chapter lol I have just been in the mood for writing recently and wow I just can't stop lol. D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx


	3. My mate!

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything.

Last night she had gained little sleep, her mind unable to leave Jerrek and the touches of her husband making her guilt filled body fidget and stiffen. All night he had watched her with sad eyes, his innocent mind unable to comprehend why his wife was behaving like this and with each push away, each rejection and each stiffen he felt lost inside, his heart twisting painfully at the thought that maybe she didn't love him anymore. He wanted to get on his knees and beg her to tell him, plead with her to love him and be like they were with him. It had been two days since he had begun to feel a break between them, the passion she received when she was away only two days away from before.

Now she stood before him, her clothes more open and revealing considering the warmth of the weather she had opted for a shorter lengthen dress, a light pink replacing her usual purple and short socks revealed her slim legs. Her face was dusted lightly in places with a touch of powder or lip gloss, he had never seen her like this before, apart from their wedding day and a few days before they were married in what he now understood to attempt to impress him. Happy he had asked her to come down the lake with him for a day out together, the cool, clear water a refreshing break from any warm day but again she had turned him down, his sad rejected expression not working to make her pity him… All he had wanted was one day, a day just with her to make her see that he loved her, he could pick her flowers, sing her songs and make her a meal if that was what she really wanted, if that was what she truly desired he would do everything in his power to make sure she received it.

Humming she walked past him to leave, a large, strong hand now enclosed tightly around her wrist as he husband pulled her gently towards him and kissed her cheek lightly before letting her go and gently pushing her towards the door. Waving she left the house, her stomach full of a giddy feeling as she ran to the car and sped of fast into the distance. Jerrek and she were having another day together, this time he had agreed to take her for a day at an overly expensive shopping centre so they could indulge with a class suitable for a princess, Chichi now wearing her most expensive clothing that was available. He promised to buy her every little thing her heart desired, that he was going to buy her clothing that was worthy enough of her body and her status, jewellery of finest silver and diamonds, a spa treat and a wonderful evening meal in the most romantic restaurant she had ever heard of.

Hand in hand they walked down the mall, his skin tough and strong as he kept a tight grip upon her, each shop possessing things only people like Royalty or the Briefs family would afford. For once she had no bags in her hands, Jerrek being a gentleman carrying all of them, all her new dresses and jewellery, all her new make up and shoes. Each time Chichi's head whizzed with her loving husband a thought that cancelled him out seemed to appear and no matter how she tried she kept falling for the tall blonde that stood behind her, sighing as she gave into the kisses he planted upon her neck. It wasn't like he was better at this than Goku because he wasn't, when Goku got loving or passionate she knew about it and she could never, not even for a second not succumb to him but Jerrek seemed to get that spot every so slightly less. She could refuse him but only for so long before she had to succumb to him.

His lips trailed kisses down her neck and towards the junction of her shoulder, his eyes spotting a small and strange mark upon her skin, not wanting her to think he was upset by this he placed his lips upon it, pulling back abruptly as she gasped in pain and clutched the now burning mark that throbbed upon her shoulder. Holding her Jerrek checked her now tear covered face for any other signs of injury, pleased to see her smiling and planted a passionate kiss upon her lips, her body pressed hard against the walls and his hands now roaming over her body with intense lust.

Snapping from his meditation Goku clutched the mark of Chichi that lay upon his neck in agony, the marked skin now on fire as he stood and gripped the trees for comfort. Growling angrily he took to the air, his body, mind nor instinct unable to ignore the attack that had fallen upon his mark given to Chichi. Goku flew swiftly through the air as his wife's passion seemed to rise, her Ki alive with pleasure and darting happily up and down like it would when they were together in that way. His heart beat painfully fast in his chest as the winds speed hit him like bricks but he ignored the pain, he was fuming, overwhelmingly angry, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed as electrical sparks seemed to fly off him. Planes over head had passengers looking down in awe as he flew past them, the force from his flight sending most in to turbulence, inside him a box seemed to crack, an instinct that held all the answers as to why he could feel this surging through his body as he raced towards his mate.

All the while images of his mate and another man haunted his mind, his eyes clutched tightly as his now broken heart refused to believe them, trying desperately to push the images out of his head but failing as more and more played before him, a movie of her current actions slowly unravelling before him as his body exploded with an energy he had been afraid to let out even when fighting Piccolo. The small village of shops and restaurants seemed to home into view extremely quickly as his Chichi's Ki remained hidden in a tall, gleaming glass building. Growling in anger and in territorial defence he landed upon the ground, scaring many passers by as he walked with long heavy strides towards the grocery store, the force that radiated from his body knocking down street lights and post boxes, water pumps and fences that were near his path. The guards to the shopping complex shacking immensely as they refused Goku's entry, only people dressed correctly and of high class could enter the shops and Goku neither looked nor admitted to being either of them. And so keeping to their jobs they refused to move, standing in Goku's way until both found themselves pressed tightly against the glass, each with a large and muscular hand clutching to their necks.

"Step down and let me enter or you'll have to be 'removed' from your post!" Glaring at the two men he squeezed their small throats tighter and spoke to them through gritted teeth both men stepping slightly to the side and clutching their throats when Goku removed his hands and angrily threw the entrance door open, the bustle of the shops covering up the commotion he was making and allowing him to be a little more subtle than wanted, despite the dirty, looking down your nose looks he received from nearly every person that he waked past. His mind not on whether he was accepted here or not, nor on the snobs that walked past him with disgust or the people who unexpectedly refused to move out of his path and found themselves thrown twenty meters across the room.

Following his senses he walked towards the place of his mate, the passion flowing higher than ever through her veins as he soon found her pressed tightly to a wall by a tall blonde man. The stranger's lips pressed passionately and hard to her soft lips as they moved together, her hands holding him to her and moaning for him whilst his hands danced passionately along her body, her body that he owned. He felt his heart drop, tears welling up in his eyes as his hopes and faith in her shattered in one almighty blow. He lost himself in that moment, the Goku that had control only following the orders of the ancient instinct that now ruled his body, it voice screaming with grief stricken murder as he walked over to the mysterious blonde.

His tongue danced lustfully with hers as he continued to caress her body, his lips moving continuously with hers in a dance her never wanted to loose with her as he finally reeled her in enough to make her regret the life she had and consider changing it for a life he could give her, three days worth of pushing, flirting and seducing and finally in that short time he had pulled her to him. Feeling a strange pain in his shoulder he pulled away from Chichi, shocked when she gasped loudly and shook her head wildly at what seemed to be stood behind her, looking around his eyes fearful as he was met with a tall well built man, his messy black hair swaying angrily with the force he seemed to radiate with and his bright orange Gi somewhat tighter than it should be as his body powered up. Goku's eyes remained narrow as he put his body into fighting mode, powering up to fight…not that it would take very long.

"Goku I can explain please just listen to me, I'm sorry I am, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt him, don't do anything stupid. Please Goku." Chichi's body had lunged forward and she clung begging to his legs, her husbands' eyes watching her with little care as to her please, and his thought only on the man who dared trespass on the mate who belonged to him and him alone, his mark proved it and yet this guy still tried to come between them. It was lucky the area they were in was more secluded than the rest of the shop as Chichi found her pleas unheard and was soon shocked to find Goku throwing the tall Blonde hard against the wall, his only reply to her cries a loud growl and another punch or kick to Jerrek.

Goku just didn't care any more, this man was hurting him, Chichi was hurting him and all his body would respond to was the tribal response that told him to kill the one who dared touch another mans wife. Jerrek fought back with force, his fists colliding with Goku's palms as each attack he would find himself trapped within Goku's defence and then thrown to the floor or to the wall by a hard punch to delicate areas of the body. Chichi clutched onto her husband's arms hard as the blonde was soon pressed via his neck to a wall, a small glowing ball of energy mere millimetres away from his face. Chichi crying hard onto her husband and pleading him, spilling every apology and explanation she had to make him let go.

Looking down Goku felt himself melt in his wife's tears, broken once again knowing that he had caused the fear and sorrow to splash down her face. Releasing his hold slightly he punched the smaller man hard before throwing his crying mate over his shoulder and flying out of the building, a large rush of people making their way to the scene of the heard commotion. Chichi cried on him for the whole journey, her small pain filled body not stopping as she was thrown violently onto the sofa by her husband.

"Goku please let me explain: I didn't know what was happening to me, I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to hurt you or risk loosing you but I couldn't stop myself. He just seemed to have some sort of hold on me and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll do anything for you just please forgive me, Please. Anything, just don't leave me." Goku watched her, his angry eyes filling with more anger as tears spilled down his broken face, his whimpers loud and unhidden as she begged him, her knees on the ground as she begged him hard and loud.

" How can you do this to me Chichi, you've lied to me and cheated me, you've betrayed me Chi. I loved you, I told you and I showed you and still you ran way from me. You knew my life was nothing like what his obviously was; that I had no job or money and no big fancy house and I probably never would but you said you didn't care that as long as you had me life would be perfect. What happened to that Chichi? Is this why you stopped letting me hold you and kiss you, was I not good enough? "

"Nothing happened I couldn't have a life without you Goku. It's just I couldn't pull away from him. I love you, I do and I always did and I couldn't hold you kiss you whilst you knew nothing of what had happened between me and Jerrek, I was too guilty to do anything and too afraid to tell you. I wanted to stop it for you and I told him this but he came out with something to do with not letting you find out and then he would kiss me the way he did and I just couldn't…I mean… Gokuuuuu!" Throwing herself forward he caught her, holding her upper arms but not hugging her as she had intended him to do. "I don't love him Goku; I swear I do not love Jerrek. It was all lust, I love you but Jerrek just somehow knew how to get my weak spots. Please Goku."

Gently she brought her small hand up to caress his tear stained cheek, his larger hand swatting it away as he glared angrily at her, his betrayal clear as he pushed her away from him, the pain of his mark almost unbearable as he walked away from her and up the stairs, his teeth gritted hard and his fists clenched as he threw his agony filled body upon his bed, the bedding not thick enough to hide his heartbroken scream as he cried into the softness of his bed.

TBC

Awwww :( poor Goku! I know how can I do this to him. Please R'R and I will try to update soon, I've already got part of the next chapter written so it might not take as long, I wrote a lot more than this but I just cut the rest off from where I left off for the next chapter.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xxx xxx

TBC

Oh some action from me, I quite liked this chapter D Please read and reviews again because I really love your reviews good or bad and I love you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far on all the stories I've done, you really are wonderful. blows kisses

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

Xx xx xx

Laying her upon the sofa he watched her heavy breathing, his body aware of the situation she had been in and what she had been doing with that tall blonde man that had been smooching her in the aisles of the grocery store. Leaning over her his glare never subsided; she had lied to him, tricked him and betrayed him, ignoring his love for her so she could run off with another mans. Did it not matter anymore about them lonely night that she had spent dreaming about him as a child, all those priceless love songs she had sung to him when they had first married in an attempt to show him what love was, the long love filled nights they had spent together.

Slowly he allowed his fingers to caress the skin that held his mark, his soft welcomed skin cooling the burning that remained for both of them as his lips kissed it gently, sucking passionately upon the soft skin so he could heal the bond that had been attacked, her eyes fluttering open as he stood up to get a glass of water, she was aware that what had once been a grocery store was now her living room, remembering only a desperation to hold her husband whilst she floated in a sea of agony.


	4. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any other Anime coming from this.

Lying upon the sofa she cried, a cushion clutched tightly to her aching heart as the sound of her husbands heartbroken cries from earlier still haunted her tired body. He had quietened down now but she dared not walk up there in case he looks at her with the anger he had shown earlier. She couldn't believe what she had done, that she had let lust come between the lives she had longed for and the man she loved. But she had, she had kissed a man who was not her husband, she had lusted for another and had looked for fulfilment within them and not her spouse. Goku could do anything to her now, hurt her in any way he wanted, it would be justified for the pain she caused him, he could make her work for him day and night awaiting his every will and call to make up for the deceit she had played and worst of all he could divorce her, she had after all committed adultery and could apply for divorce with a click of his fingers. Frightful and upset she walked slowly up her homes stairs, planning on settling in bed to rest and deal with everything in the morning.

Opening the doors slowly she gritted her teeth with worry as it creaked a little, the lights of her room dim and warm as she beheld Goku. He was still hunched over the bed, resting upon his knees as they lay on the floor, his arms folded around his head that lay pressed to the bed sheets and his left hand clutched her pillow tightly to his face, a mourning expression upon his soft lips. Gently she stroked her hand through his hair, a small mumble escaping his lips as she knew he enjoyed the action, his still tearful eyes opening to meet her also sorrowful gaze and he pulled himself away from her hold. Licking his dry lips he watched her move to her side of the bed, her tired body flopping upon the bed as she faced away from him, he knew there were tears falling down her beautiful face and it hurt him to know that but she had broken him, almost beyond repair.

He married her to keep a promise that was true but she had shown him what being in love was like, that having a wife was one of the most amazing things he had happen in his life and most of all what it felt like to be loved and adored in return. She was the only person who spoke to him about his own life and problems, she cooked for him and gave him a home he had never dreamt of having, she had indulged in acts he had never before imagined of doing with another being and she didn't laugh at his stupidity but instead corrected him and tried to understand him. He loved her, he loved her so much it hurt sometimes, so much that he just wanted to lie there with her and enjoy her company. He had thought she felt the same but obviously he had done something wrong, he couldn't please her or meet her ambitions and so she had gone to another man, he wasn't any good to her and so she had searched for someone better. And it hurt, it hurt more now than it did when he realised he would never see Grandpa again. His heart tossed and turned in violent spasms and if it wasn't for this pain he would have thought the emptiness he now felt there was because his heart had fallen into his stomach with fluttered with negative nausea.

Son Goku, he had always been too trusting and it had got him into no end of trouble, it seemed that no matter what any one seemed to do to him, he would always forgive and trust them but looking at the broken woman before him he knew that had gone, he couldn't trust her, he couldn't just forgive her straight out and he had to know what it was that he did wrong, why she had wanted to make him cry. He was the strongest man on earth and a woman had him broken and on his knees without even fighting him, he was defeated, lost and for once he felt helpless and vulnerable. Not traits that the winner of the martial arts tournament should carry, especially a warrior of his standard. Her breathing slowed to that of a disturbed sleep, her body rolling over to him as her tired eyes had refused to allow her to stay awake any longer, he didn't want to sleep with her tonight, and he didn't want to feel her skin against his. Not tonight, he was confused and alone.

The cupboard in the bathroom was always filled with clean sheets, pillows, duvets, covers and towels. Always warm from the heating tank that also sat in there, sweet smelling thanks to the refreshing and sweet fragrances that Chichi put in there. Grabbing two pillows and a duvet he walked down the stairs slowly and with tired eyes, he couldn't be bothered to sheet them as he flopped down onto the slightly uncomfortable sofa that he now lay upon. Outside the night life whizzed with energy, the owls hooted and the night crickets chirped. The new moon shone meekly in the corner of the midnight sky, the stars twinkling like the rainbow tears that fell down his tired face. He didn't know why his body felt like this, why he hurt so much and why these tears fell no matter how hard he tried to stop them. The moment he saw his wife and that man together it was like she reached forward and clawed into his chest with one solid movement, squeezing his heart painfully before ripping it from within him.

It wasn't long before he could no longer stay awake, his tired, red and swollen eyes demanding he rest as his now dry eyes refused to cry anymore of their precious liquid. His night haunted by the images as he tossed and turned on the sofa he now had as a bed. The warmth of the blankets gave no comfort and the sweet smell gave no mercy upon him as his sleep went on with pain.

Morning came and Chichi found herself alone and cold in her bed, no sounds downstairs suggesting that Goku was not down there and the still puffed pillows on his side showing he had never laid upon them last night. Worried she jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs, her mind throwing images of her husband, bag in hand and half way out the door. Coming downstairs she could hear his light snores as he lay sleeping on the sofa, his arms crossed and a thin sheet covered his body, sighing she leant over and kissed his forehead lightly before heading into the kitchen to cook him breakfast.

Goku stretched and yawned as the smell of frying bacon drifted through his senses, his mouth watered at the thought of breakfast but he shook it off quickly when he saw a smiling Chichi place a large plate of food on his lap, the tray sitting on his knees and Chichi sat watching him eat on the floor. After he finished he tried to stand, unable to cope with the thick atmosphere that hung between him and his wife but Chichi pushed him back upon the sofa.

"Goku I want us to talk about this"

"We've already spoke about it, you went off and kissed another man because I'm not good enough..."

"That wasn't why I done it Goku! You haven't even listened to what I've been saying, you won't listen to me explain myself! You're plenty good enough and the only man I want to have a full relationship with, I tried to come out of it, I tried to pull away but Jerrek had some sort of hold on me, I just couldn't stop myself. It was like my body reacted when my mind said no. Please forgive me, Goku I'm on my knees begging you, please? I'll do anything for you, anything you ask just love me, forgive me. Please?" Chichi fell to her knees and held onto his hands, Goku's eyes wide and confused as he listened to her words.

He wasn't sure what a husband was supposed to do to punish a cheating wife; a naughty child was smacked when severe trouble had been caused, but he would never hit Chichi. He could refuse to talk to her like Bulma did with Yamcha, kick her from their home and back to her father, divorce her like on many of them television programmes that she watched. None of them made him happy, none of them made him feel he had accomplished anything. He wanted to love her, he wanted to hold her again and kiss her, make love to her at night and just be happy like he had been. He just didn't want it yet. With little force Goku pulled his hands from hers, watching her body slump towards her now tightly clasped hands as she cried within them, he needed to think about this. He didn't know what to do and so he would go to think for a while, he didn't like to hear her cries and screams as she cried into the floor, his hand falling depressively upon the door handle and pulling the door forward, his large, muscular body stepping out of the door and into the small body of Jerrek.

His body was clothed with a tight and expensive suit, in his hands a large bunch of roses, each a finest red. His hair was neatly straight and every single strand of hair seemed to move and glisten in the sunlight. However this time his delicate skin was bruised and cut, his injuries from yesterday smaller than Goku expected but still big. Growling he pushed his body in the door frame, allowing no entrance to Jerrek as the smaller of the two stood smirking. Jerrek wouldn't loose Chichi to this man; he was a commoner, filthy and undeserving of a princess. He should be one of the many servants that worked on the fields for them or cleaned their home, not the husband of such a fine young woman. Chichi watched the two men staring each other out, shocked that neither of them had made a move onto each other. Especially Goku. Jerrek just seemed to stand there smirking at her, his white teeth glimmering like diamonds and his eyes like a midnight lake reflecting the stars. Goku just stared at the smaller man, his hands hanging loosely by his side and his muscles relaxed. But she knew that relaxation, she knew that concentration as he readied his body to fight, how he would calm himself down from emotion so he could do the job properly. Her husband was the greatest warrior ever, she knew how he worked and what he did and she knew that Jerrek was as good as dead if he tried to enter this house, or if he didn't leave now.

"Jerrek" Goku's face had snapped worriedly towards her when she had called his name, his eyes loosing the already destroyed spark. "Just go!" She watched the tall blonde as he continued to stand there, unmoved by her plea.

"Chichi my dear I will never leave you, not in the state your in. This man truly doesn't love you. What kind of man or husband leaves his wife to break down like this, a wife like you? He doesn't understand you, he doesn't know how to look after you or see to your needs and desires. He's pathetic." Goku continued to watch Chichi as the smaller man spoke, his shield never falling even as he was insulted, as his pride was attacked. He just looked at her, his eyes shining with every thought that entered his mind, every heart filled, and anger dripping comment in reply to Jerrek. But he remained silent, waiting for her.

"Jerrek please, just leave me alone. Can't you see I'm never going to be with you? I'm married and I was foolish to have listened to you in the first place. I don't love you! I love Goku and look what I've done to him, to our marriage. I never want to see you again Jerrek, you've ruined more than our friendship this time" Quickly she shut the door, Goku's face never leaving her as she walked towards the sofa and fell upon it. Goku smirked as he watched an angry Jerrek speed off into the distance, away from his home and wife. Chichi lay sobbing once again as she held onto the arms of the sofa, Goku bending down, touched her shoulder lightly.

It was all the comfort he gave her at this moment it was all he wanted to give and so the days dragged on, each night he would pull up the covers of his lonely sofa bed, the coldness of his body almost unbearable as he slept in disturbed dreams. Morning would come and each morning he would find breakfast on his lap, each a finer delicacy than the last and his house completely spotless. Each morning she would plead with him and cry on him, her story never changing and her heartbreak never healing. But what angered him the most was this Jerrek. Each day the man would come, at the same time with a new, brighter and more expensive bouquet of flowers. Each day he would stand and listen to what this man thought of him and what Goku could never do to be a good husband, why Jerrek thought he would be so great and how Goku didn't deserve her. But it also made him smile, that each and every day that man came to see her, to try and take her Chichi would defend him, defend his pride and honour but most of all his love for her.

He couldn't trust her still, he went everywhere she did. Shopping, visiting her friends and father, walks and on her chores. He didn't train anymore unless she was outside where he could see her, he had stopped going on jogs around the forest, if one moment she was there and the next she was gone he would become angry. Looking for her and questioning her whereabouts, he could tell it annoyed her and that it upset her he still hadn't forgiven her but he couldn't help it. His heart still hurt. The mark on his shoulder still itched and throbbed, Chichi's looking very much the same. Sometimes late at night it would erupt with a sudden pain, his body twisting to cover it and get over the sudden thread of suffering that ran through his body. He knew it was because she dreamt of him, because she longed for him to join her in their now lonely and cold bed. He knew that she needed fixing just like he did and the pain was her call to him, her plea to forgive her and take her back as his own but somehow through all the instinct and all the pain he ignored it. Maybe in time he would be ready to start again, to hold her and comfort her. So they could both forget, but not now. Not just yet, right now he just wanted to think.

TBC

There we go another chapter from me lol I wrote this in between my maths revision. I hope it is alright and that you like it. Please review.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

XX XX XX


	5. Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Bubbling with heat the rice cooked slowly, Chichi's small and soft hands stirring with the spoon roughly and the hot water splashing out over the shiny sides of the pan. Water soon contacted hot slate, the; liquid evaporation into the already steamy air with a loud hiss. The ox-king sat silently observing the not so happy couple that sat before him, Goku's face narrowed and contorted into a frown as the young husband watched his wife with untrusting eyes. Old and wise the usually cheery man could feel the tension between the couple, his heart sinking at the thick amounts of trouble between the two of them so early on in their marriage. Unaware of what had happened the happy father began to spill open a conversation.

"Chichi my dear you will never guess who called yesterday?" The beautiful face of his daughter turned towards him with an eager longed search for happiness reflected in her eyes. Her eyebrows rolled up in curiosity and she smiled with small curved lips.

"Who?" Sitting down next to Goku, her smile faded as he turned away from her to look at her father. The Ox-King noticed this and sent a warning glare at the young, messy haired fighter.

"Well I'm sure you remember Jerrek don't you?" Chichi nodded uncomfortably as Goku growled quietly beside her. Her small, delicate hand stroking his and holding it tight so he could not pull away. "Well my dear his parents dropped by the other day, the family is doing very well for themselves and I believe Jerrek is coming to see me tomorrow and I thought maybe you and Goku would like to join me so you can become re-united? And you Goku will just love him, much like you in many ways. He trains and likes fighting but wouldn't it be nice if you both had a close friend as a couple. You could go out together maybe."

Goku just glared with death at his father-in-law and slammed the table as he stood, slamming the front door with force and storming off to meditate in the front yard.

"What's wrong with him?" Chichi sadly eyed the door, Goku's protective and jealous nature still not dying down, the week had past slowly and her bed became colder with each lonely night. Her heart broke more with each rejection from her husband. She heard him cry at night, she heard his gasps of pain and she knew it was why she felt it too. Why a sudden rush of agony would cloud her already broken body and hurt her even more.

"He didn't sleep too well last night; he gets a bit grumpy when he is tired. Thanks for inviting us over tomorrow daddy but me and Goku have a lot of stuff set to do tomorrow. Maybe another day." The-Ox King stood with a small frown mixed among his larger smile, hugging his daughter and bidding her a good bye and kissing her lightly.

Goku was sat with his legs crossed among the sweet smelling grass, the wind blowing the tall green hairs of the earth back and forth as they swayed in union like the waves upon the sea. The old King could tell the young man was growling angrily to himself, his arms crossed with frustrating force across his broad chest and his eyes narrowed even at his father-in-law. Waving happily the huge man smiled at Goku, pleased at the small smile and wave he was given. At least the young boy was calming down. Stepping into his car he sped off to his home, the scene of his daughter and son-in-law arguing slowly vanishing behind him. It hurt him to see that the nice peaceful and loving attention between his now newly wed daughter and Goku had died to a horrifying spark of disagreement and ignoring.

The large, gallant and bright room of the Ox-Kings castle boomed with laughter as he shared stories and events with the young man before him. Jerrek really had changed, the scruffy little brat that had run around his castle at a young age was now well presented, polite and very much a gentle man. He was surprised to find he was not married, as a rich, handsome and powerful man it was shocking to find he didn't even have a girlfriend right now. They spoke of happiness and sorrow, laughter and tears. Of the many aspects of life that each family had missed whilst away from the other, it was nice to see old villagers, nice to see they found an easier and better life than what he could offer at the time. Of course as time passed on the conversation turned towards family, the Ox-King now bragging about the beautiful daughter he had, not likening the look Jerrek had on his face when he was informed of her marriage to Goku.

"I am aware of Chichi's marriage Ox-King and who could not expect it for she is a beautiful rose, so tender and graceful but so full of thorns. We have met recently and spent a few days getting to know one another. She truly is a princess of finest quality. Goku on the other hand, that brute deserves nothing of her." Jerrek had emphasis on every word he spoke, every letter he said. Angry as to how this man addressed his son-in-law the Ok-King with gritted teeth questioned the mans motives.

"What right have you got to address Goku like that. He may not be a prince or a lord but he is finer than anyone else could be to my daughter. Not only can he protect her as the strongest man on the planet but he is a loving and kind man who will give her all he can and more. He would never hurt her, he would never let her go cold or hungry and he would die for her, he would fight for her and their marriage. That boy is the worthiest man for my daughter and I would love to know why you think he isn't"

"Oh dear Sir if only you knew, if only I could tell you. But I swore to my dear angel Chichi that I wouldn't, it is far too dangerous." The Ox-King stood angrily and stepped towards a non-flinching Jerrek, his eyes a flame of anger and upset as he continued to talk through gritted teeth.

"What in the name of Kami are you talking about? She had better not be involved with you whilst she is married, I will not stand for that in my family. Now tell me the reason for this up rise and tell me fast or I shall ask HER myself."

"Ok but I tell you only to keep her safe, you must be careful as to how you solve this because Chichi, my poor broken angel, could end up broken more than she is already. I tried to stop it as soon as I found out, I tried to protect her but that husband of hers is too strong for even me. It came as a shock I mean Goku appeared to be the kindest of men, so innocent and loving but behind those doors he is a brute, an evil man who cares nothing for your daughter. I cried when I found out and I begged her to leave him, I told her how I and her loving father would care and protect her. I never thought a man like Goku could ever hit or abuse your daughter but sometimes looks are deceiving."

The Ox-King felt his heart clamp painfully as he listened to the rich young lord before him. Anger rising in his blood and his face slowly glowing a dusted red.

"What proof do you have? I have never seen a cut or bruise on my daughters face…"

"Goku is not stupid my sire. The injuries are hidden amongst her thick clothing, amongst her purposefully thick clothing. I stood up to him, I tried to protect her and look what he did to me, he threatened to hurt her more if I told which is why I have kept quiet for a week, the longest and most painful week of my life."

Jerrek had barely finished his sentence before the room was emptied of Chichi's large father, a large laughter filled smirk cast upon the blondes face. The Ok-King however sped along the dirt roads towards his daughter's home, his car banging and choking as the engine struggled to go nay faster than it already was. He would be dammed to the demon filled hells if he would let a man he had trusted hurt his precious little baby, if he would let Goku betray him like this and if he would let the warrior disgrace the teachings of Roshi and Gohan. The boy would pay for this, for betraying everyone like this. It was just so unbelievable that the happy and innocent young man was capable of this. Somewhere along his journey the young boy must have become confused, someone must have told or taught him wrong and it was now up to him to teach him it was wrong.

The little home seemed almost heaven like in its peacefulness, the garden was empty as the brakes screeched at the sudden demand to work, and his cars exhaust emitting thick black smoke as the engine struggled to combust properly. The bonnet was mere millimetres from the outside of the house walls, mere millimetres from crashing but he didn't car as he slammed his car door so hard the vehicle rolled over onto its top. The front door was pulled of its hinges and he was met with the shocked expressions of a hugging couple. Chichi's eyes alive with a flame of humiliation and anger as she glared at her father. Goku's filled with confusion and worry as the large man stepped with death in mind towards him, the large hands of his father-in-law clutching his shirt cuff and lifting off the floor, one hand pressed dangerously close to his neck.

"YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME, BETRAY YOUR TEACHER AND YOUR GRANDFATHER! I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO ANYMAN THAT DARES HARM MY DAUGHTER"

"Ok-King gasp what the hell gasp are you talking about" Goku's hands wrestled to loosen his wife's fathers hands that sat tighter around his neck. The breath inside him starting to fade as Goku became angry. In mere seconds Chichi watched as her husband was thrown from her angry fathers hands across the room and onto the kitchen table. It snapped under the force and Goku let a loud yelp escape his defensive shield. Chichi shrieked and ran to him, holding his hands as she helped his sit up and brushed him off.

"Daddy what are you thinking, how you dare come barging into my home and throw my husband around…" Chichi's deadly shout was cut of by her fathers.

"This man is no longer your husband, I will not stand around and let him hurt you, let him bruise your skin whilst there are men that would never even think of hitting you"

"Hitting me?" Chichi turned to look at a questioning Goku, her eyes small and worried as her husband stood and walked over to her, ignoring the glares and growls form the large King.

"I don't hit Chichi Sir, I never have and I never will. I'd kill myself if I ever even thought of it. I would never dream of hurting her like that, bruising her or making her bleed. It's my job to protect her from that, not deliver it to her." Goku stood watching the King before him, his heart lower at the distrust this man had in him, at how he could ever think he would hurt the lovely flower that was his wife.

"Then why DID you attack Jerrek? He told how he was protecting her from you!" Chichi gasped loudly and watched the once gentle and caring face of her husband contort into an evil and dangerous anger, his fist clenched and the muscles in his body expanding with power. The Ox-King stepped back like his daughter as the young warrior stomped his foot and threw his arms angrily in the air.

"THAT BASTARD DARES TO DO THIS TO ME. DARES TO CHALLENGE ME! I'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH SON-GOKU!" The only movement either of Goku's family saw was the open and close of the door. Chichi raced outside to grab her husband as he prepared to fly. Her small hands clutched his larger, more muscled arms tightly. Rubbing them gently she tried to sooth him.

"Goku calm down, it's ok. Just relax, ok..."

"Chichi I'll only relax once I have taught that man to just leave us alone. I hate him; I'm fed up off…"

"GOKU GET INSIDE THAT HOUSE THIS INSTANT." No thought crossed his head after that. It was amazing how scared he was of Chichi, how she had every inch of power over him. No matter how hard he tried he would always succumb to her.

"Chichi cheated on you? Jerrek then tried to get me to force her to leave so he and my daughter could be together. Chichi I am disappointed in you, how could you betray Goku like that. How could you disgrace yourself like that?"

"Mr Ok-King Sir I know you're angry at her and so am I but I believe her when she says she didn't really want it. I love her and I just want to make things right again. I know she betrayed me and I know she cheated but after everything she does for me each day I think she deserves a second chance."

"Well I have a young blonde to talk to and as her husband I suppose it is your choice how you deal with her betrayal and so I will leave you to deal with this." Standing he shut the door, Chichi standing with tears on her rosy cheeks to enter the room her father and her husband had spoke in. The doorway she had chosen to lean on to listen now not supporting her sorrow filled body. Goku stood and walked towards her, holding her weak body to him and supporting her. He held her hands passionately and soothed her crying body with silent shushes and light kisses.

"Do you forgive me Goku?" Her eyes shine with hope, filled with waiting tears that where not yet defined as happy or sad until she heard his words.

"I love you Chichi and I know no matter what I did in life that you would forgive me. Please just promise me you will never allow anyone to come between us like this. Ever." She nodded enthusiastically and held him tighter as he leant towards her. The lips she had missed so much now gentle moving with hers and that fire she had once felt burned again within her. His large hands now massaged her body with a yearned for passion as they embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Goku. I love you and I promise this will never happen again. I love you." She kissed him again, gently on the lips and cheeks as he held her close to him. His body now craving for more than just kisses as his passions for his beautiful wife began to rise.

TBC/END

Ending or not. What do you think? Want me to write more. Well I hope this was ok, it was a bit rushed and I was a bit distracted when I wrote this lol thanks to my annoying little sister so please tell me how it was.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection.


	6. Ending

Fully sated he lay gently with her clamped to him, her small head pressed loving to the skin of his chest as the sprayed and tangled mess her hair had become during their lovemaking tickled his sensitive skin. Finally life seemed back to normal for them and last night had pretty much proved it, he must have got two hours sleep at most but hell the hours he missed in sleep had been amazing. Kami he was just happy that now things could get back to how they were just him and Chichi living happily ever after just like they had been.

No longer did his heart toss painfully in the tight confines of his chest; no more did he have to cry to sleep and dream of his lost love. Now his heart beat lovingly with passion, his tears ones of ecstasy and joy and the dreams he had images of beauty and sweetness of the now re-united love of his life. For the second time in his life he had been worried about his future, worried about the loneliness and sorrow that he might have to face.

With each ticking second that passed it seemed more like eternity, the touch of skin always more soft than before and each heart beat more large and loving than ever. Although his stomach growled loudly he didn't want to move. Not only was his wife once again in his arms, where she belonged but it just seemed to be one of those mornings when you felt as comfortably as you ever had, the mattress was soft and supportive, the pillows fluffy and soft and the duvet was warm and almost perfect as it rubbed against your body. It was just one of those mornings where things were so nice that you just couldn't get out.

But the ringing phone soon pulled his beautiful mate from his arms and away from him, towards the loudly ringing phone. Her tired and gravel like voice sweetly talking to the loving father that sat on the other end of the line. The panic, saddened voice he had expected never heard as the lectures and saddened expressions of her father never came. In fact everything seemed more happy and relaxed for comfort, like what had happened yesterday never had. Like this whole thing had been a dream.

Leaning around he placed his hands on the happily chirping wife that lay beside him, smiling into her sweet smelling skin as she spoke softly to her dad. He kissed her hip, lovingly lapping the sweet flesh that lay before him. Giggling she pushed his head away by the hair, her father confused as she bid her goodbye and hung up.

"What's going on?" His voice was calm but alert in its gentleness.

"Daddy was just checking that things had calmed down since yesterday, he just wanted to see if I and you were alright now." She smiled at him as he turned to lie on his back, a hand still pressed to her side. She needed to get up, Goku's stomach that had once been pressed against her back was growling so hard she had thought it was hers because the vibrations seemed to travel through her. Thankfully unlike most mornings his grip on her was not very tight and leaning forward she rolled gracefully from her bed. Stark naked, her curves and features appealing Goku's appetite for her body more as her rounded hips swayed on her walk to the bathroom. Her hair was somewhat matted from a nights rolling and moving and her skin shone with satisfaction as he remained silent, his stomach winning the battle against his libido.

For a while he lay waiting, listening to the shuffling around and the fall of running water, her singing that rivalled that of a choir and finally the clicking of the door as his fully dressed wife stepped through heir room and down the stairs. Angrily scolding his laziness and throwing his clothes at his face to re-enforce her argument. That man as sweet and lovely as he was could be a pain, no matter how hungry he seemed it still took an eternity for him to drag his lazy arse from the comforts of their bed and down the stairs for breakfast. Of course once that task was accomplished he was so energetic it was almost impossible to get him back to bed and even if you did manage it a life time passed before he stopped fidgeting and moving.

Goku as was usual finished his larger breakfast in mere minutes of it being placed in front of him, a large smile on his face and sounds of appeased flavour coming from the loud scoffs and gulps that also filled the room. Sighing she poked happily at her own food, eating like the princess she was with grace and manner, at first Goku's eating habits bothered her, always angry and scolding him for rushing and for gulping, not using proper manners but soon it all fell off and she gave up. It was obvious he was hungry a lot more and ate more than an ordinary person, and that when he was hungry he had to refuel his systems quickly. And on the plus side: he enjoyed her food.

"So Chichi what are you doing today?" Goku smiled up at his still eating wife, patiently waiting for her to finish her meal and remaining seated until she had. At least he had picked up some manners.

"Oh nothing much, probably cleaning and laundry. There really isn't much else for me to do." Laughing she smiled at his thinking face, she loved that face. The way his eyes would roll up slightly and his eyebrows would furrow in concentration as his lips pouted ever so slightly. It really was adorable.

"Well babe why don't we go for a picnic, down by the lake for the day. It'll be fun and the water will be nice and cold, what do you say?"

"Oh Goku that'll be wonderful, it'll be a nice get away together, just us." Jumping up and hardly touching her food she skipped into the kitchen, happily humming songs of glee and romance as her youthful and strong arms waved franticly as she cooked and stirred the food for their picnic. Goku smiled with shock and love as he watched his beautiful wife rush around their kitchen. Slowly he shook his head, still smiling as he stood to help.

"Goku will you put the hat on, its hot out there and you'll get sunburn on your neck!" Chichi jumped up using her tall husband's shoulders for support, angrily trying to shove the hat onto the wild and spraying locks of deep black, annoyed growls coming from his mouth as he dodged the fidgeting arms of his wife's protective and mother like act.

"Chichiiiiiii, I don't wanna wear a hat. I don't need to I don't get sunburn. Stop it, Chi Stop." Hastily he dodged away from her, catching her small violent arms to stop her movements. Giggling she jumped onto him, shoving the hat on his head, grabbing his strong but smooth hands and kissing him hard on the lips, melding their passions together and forcefully fighting the wriggling hands on hers and the strong, moan filled battle between them. The round, straw hat sat snugly on Goku's head as his mind focused on other things, not on the annoying and slightly itchy hat that now sat upon his head, not on the fact that he just lost a battle to his wife but on the actions she had upon him, the erotic feelings rising within him.

Groaning he allowed his wife to pull away from him, the door shaking under the loud knocking ministrations that had just begun to interrupt them in their passion. He held onto her wrists tightly, whining much like a small puppy with large eyes to match the act, with deep breaths he pulled her to him once again, the door almost being knocked down as the knocks came louder and more frequent. Giggling she pushed him away, scared that the door would soon end up as a pile of beaten up dust upon their floor. They never got visitors, their little home was so far up in the mountains sales people were not within 100 miles radius of their home and only people who knew where they lived would ever come up to se them and at this moment in time those people were her father.

Swaying her hips purposely she could see the devilish smile on her husbands face, his eyes sparkling with lust as they followed the beautiful, sexily swinging curves of Chichi. He smiled at her, his trouser slightly uncomfortable at the lust filled, teasing actions of his wife. Maybe their picnic was going to be more of a picnic after all and once again he found himself thankful that his country home was as secluded as it was. Leaning into the door frame she opened the door, her high headed, love and lust filled attitude fell to her feet with a loud smash.

"Jerrek?" Her mouth hung low as she watched him, his hand coming out to her and wrapping around her waist. Goku after hearing her gasp walked forward and was met with utter disgust at the man who stood before him.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have some nerve coming to my home after what you told the Ox-King yesterday. I'm surprised he didn't crush you himself. Not that I'm complaining that I get that privilege instead." Leaning forward he bend his fist out, ready to bring it forward when Jerrek stopped him, Chichi now blocking any attack path.

"Now, now Goku. You're a reasonable guy but I just can't loose to you. See you're worthless and undeserving and I will have her. Now unless you want to risk hurting her I would back down like a good little peasant and go and do whatever it is that you poor folk do." Chichi fumed with anger, what he was saying to Goku, what he was doing to him. It wasn't fair at all and right now she couldn't stop the panic that shone in her husband's eyes. It wasn't until the grip around her was released and a loud laugh echoed from Goku that she turned around, pleased to see an unconscious Jerrek upon the floor and her large and smiling father behind her, his large thumbs tucked into his suspenders as his smile increased.

"Good punch Ox, haven't laughed that much in years." Goku walked forward and shook his father in laws hand, chichi hugging him tightly and picking up the picnic basket.

"Daddy would you like to join us on a picnic?" Chichi smiled up at her dad and shot a keep quite smile at her husband's dejected look.

"Of course I would dear" Laughing the small family walked down the mountain, Chichi and her father smiling and laughing all the way as Jerrek was thrown into his car and given a gentle throw in the general direction of his home. Goku however, dejectedly sulked all the way to the lake, slightly disappointed at the lack of 'quality time' he was going to get. Maybe their home wasn't as secluded as he would have liked.

The End

Hehehe hope you liked it, Jerrek is gone and thrown away. I got a lot of people asking for another chapter and I than you for telling me and enjoying this story so much. Thank you all so much.

Lots of love

Chemical Connection

Xx xx


End file.
